The Cold Princess and the Sweet Bounty Hunter?
by Multishipping-Extravaganza
Summary: Peach accidentally shrinks Samus's Zero-Suit and Samus gets angry, so she destroys Peach's umbrella and her dress. Zelda gets annoyed so she takes some action!, by switching their bodies? COMPLETE!
1. The SHRUNKEN Zero Suit and Payback?

**I like using this face **o3o

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, you may all know me.., but if you don't, Hi, I'm DaZeLinker :) I have decided to join a contest called, LLB's and GSG's Body-Switching contest. Of course this is my first contest ever, I'm not good at contests but I decided to enter once, just once. If you know me my writing is so crappy that you wouldn't want to read this.. Consider that as a**WARNING**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Super Smash Bros. and I never will!

**My ideas before this: **FIRST I thought of Zelda and Link, but I'm not THAT obssessed of them, am I? Second I thought of Samus and Zelda, but I was like, "Nevermind.." Third I thought about Samus and Marth, but you know.. And my final idea was this!, Peach and Samus. :P

* * *

It was a quiet day at Smash Mansion everyone was asleep except two smashers One of them was a pink frilly dress wearing princess, and this was, of course Princess Peach Toadstool!, the other smasher was wearing a purple dress and golden shoulder plates, she is Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Both of the princesses were making/cooking breakfast for the others. All of the silence was interrupted when in the hallways of the mansion was filled with shrieks calling out, "PEACH!" Peach turned around to see her blonde friend Samus, stomping towards her.

Peach nervously says, "H-hi Samus.." Samus screamed, "All you can do is say, 'Hi Samus'?" Zelda walked towards the two blondes and asked, "What's wrong Samus?"

Samus answered furiously, "Why don't you ask her?" pointing at Princess Peach. Zelda turned to Peach and asked, "Peach?" Peach stuttered saying, "W-well.."

_**Flashback Time?**_

_It was morning at about 7 o'clock AM, Princess Peach has woken up, she stretche her arms over her head and yawned. In her head she thought, "Hmm I should do laundry so I won't need to do it later.." So she got her hamper ready with all of her dirty, wait I mean used, clothes._

_On the floor she saw Samus's Zero suit and she thought, "Maybe I should wash this for Samus so she'll be happy?" The pink dress wearing princess shrugged and said, "Oh well!" She slowly picked up the suit and tossed it into the bin. She ran out of the room and scurried off to the laundry room while humming quietly._

_She emptied the bin of clothes seperating the clothes into two different washers, one whites and the other colors. She then started the washers and started humming to pass the time._

_After about 10 minutes of hearing the washing machine tumbling and spinning the clothes over and over, thus the clothes being soaked with water and being covered with soap being repeated the washer was finished. Peach said, "Ah." and she got the clothes out of the washer and put them inside of the dryer._

_Yet again, there was more sounds of tumbling... And the clothes were FINALLY finished. She took out all of her clothes and started folding them on the table, the princess looked inside of the hamper to check if anymore clothes were left inside of the bin, and there was..._

_It was Samus's Zero suit.._

_Peach picked it up and screamed, WELL it was an in her head scream.. Once she had picked it up, she had saw that the suit had changed size, it was SHRUNKEN! Peach screamed in her head, "OH my GOODNESS Samus is going to kill me!" Sh quickly folded it and put inside of the bin at the way bottom and piled her clothes on top of it._

_She ran quickly to her room, shared with Zelda and Samus. She tossed her hamper onto the bed and ran to kitchen to get breakfast ready._

_**END of flashback**_

Samus calmly asked, "WHERE is my Zero suit?" Peach said, "At the bottom of my hamper.." Samus swiftly ran to their room and saw the princess's hamper on her bed. She carelessly picked up Peach's clothes and tossed them onto her bed then she saw her Zero-suit...

And she saw that, it was SHRUNKEN!

Samus screamed sounding even more enraged, "PEEEEEAAAACH!" Her scream was heard around the mansion, even some of the smashers came out of their rooms asking, "What happened?" they looked really tired once they came out of their rooms.

The bounty hunter ran out of the into the kitchen and screamed at Peach, "YOU shrank my ONLY Zero-Suit!" Peach sobbing said, "I-I'm sorry Samus..." Samus objected, "YOUR sorry? How can YOU be 'sorry' about THIS!" she held up her small suit up.

Zelda said, "Samus.., calm down.." Samus turns to Zelda and says, "Fine!" she runs off to the room and she slams the door shut and she locks the door.

**Back to Peach and Zelda**

Link the green wearing hero of time walked over to the two princesses and asked them curiously, "What's wrong with Samus?" Zelda replied, "Well Link, Peach accidentally made her Zero suit shrink and now Samus is angry at her.." Link said, "Ohhh.."

The little smashers the Ice Climbers, also known as Nana and Popo asked the same thing with curious faces, "Why was there yelling early in the morning?" Peach sniffles says, "It's nothing, you two.. It's time for breakfast." Nana nods saying, "Okay.."

Everyone silently went into the dining to eat some breakfast...

It was silent the whole time while everyone was eating no one wanted to talk or ask about what had happened in the morning...

**Back to Samus**

Samus thought, "I need to get payback!" She looked over to Peach's princessy things, she saw Peach's umbrella and Peach's dress she thought, "PERFECT" She took the umbrella and broke it by holding it by it's handle and it's neck and she held by her knee and snapped it into two pieces, and the dress? Don't get me started, on that..

Samus ruined Peach's dress by ripping it into peices... Then the bounty hunter was satisfied of what she had done..

**Back to Peach**

Peach left the dining room and washed her dishes and put them away, she then walked through the hallway and near her room she didn't want to bother Samus but she had to say that she was really sorry.. She knew it was locked, but she had an extra key inside her gloves at ALL times she unlocked the door and silently tip-toed inside whispering, "Samus.."

She had walked all the way inside to see...

Samus smirking, at what you might ask?

The bounty hunter was smirking at the broken umbrella and the ripped up dress that both lay on the floor.

Peach looked angry so she screamed out, "SAMUS! What did you do?" Peach ran into the room and picked her items. Samus turned to the princess and replied, "I got PAYBACK you shrank my suit so I broke your things!"

Peach had tears in her eyes and yelled, "YOU had no right to do this!" The princess then picked up her things and left the room sobbing. Samus thought, "Oh crap.." with a guilty look on her face.

**With Peach**

Peach ran all the way through the hallway and bumped into two children, Nana and Popo they question her, "Why are you crying Peach?" Peach asked them, "Can I stay in your room?" Nana an Popo look at each other they both then nod and say, "Ok..." They then go into the room.. Peach sees that it's purple and it has a bunk bed..

Peach set her things on the bottom bunk of the bed.. Nana asked, "Why were you crying?" Peach said, "It's a long story.."

**Lets skip all the way to night time o.o**

It was about 9 PM every smasher was going to sleep..

Everyone had said, "Goodnight." to each other after eating dinner at the dining room..

Peach was in the twin's room and Samus was in her room with Princess Zelda.

**Lets go to Peach FIRST**

Princess Peach was sleeping on the bottom bunk next to Nana and Popo was sleeping on the top

Peach was on her knees praying and she said, "Dear god, Please let Samus forgive me.. It was only an accident.." She did the sign of the cross and laid in bed..

Drifting off into sleep

**With Samus and Zelda**

Zelda said, "Samus.. You need to apologize to Peach.." Samus objected, "BUT she deserved it! She ruined my Zero-suit, now how am I going to fight in brawls?" Zelda shrugged and went to sleep..

Samus hmphd and jumped onto her bed and slept..

Zelda wasn't asleep, JUST yet.., She muttered some words in Hylian language like a prayer to the godesses and drifted into peaceful sleep.

LITTLE DID Samus know that Payback would just make things worse, and what Zelda muttered would make the bounty hunter and the princess switch bodies!

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

WELL I hope you liked it...

I have some weird ideas sometimes o.o

I wanted this to be 1,000 words but it came out longer than that ^~^" Oh well.. I'll try to make this about 5-7 chapters I guess?

Omg if I make it over 10,000 word I'm screwed!

Please Review!

-Z

Also I'm sorry if this is OoC

(decided to revise..)


	2. Peach in Samus's body and vice versa!

**I like using this face **o3o

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone (or one person)., here's another chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Super Smash Bros and I never will!

* * *

It was morning yet again, at Smash Mansion at about 8 o'clock everyone was asleep..

**To Peach**

Peach woke up early stretching, she wasn't next to the Pink wearing Ice Climber., so she wondered, "Did Nana wake up early?" She got out of bed and walked outside to go to the restroom and yawned on the way.. She used the toilet and walked to the sink wash her face so that she would be able to wake-up.

The princess turned on the faucet, water poured down and she got handfuls of water and splashed it onto her face. She turned the faucet off and she pulled out a towel an wipped her face dry. She opened her eyes to see that in the reflection of mirror wasn't her face..

It was Samus's...

Peach looked in horror and screamed, "WAHHHHH!" and she fell onto the floor from the big surprise, and her vision blacked out. Her scream echoed around the mansion, it was so loud that it woke up one certain smasher..

**To Samus **

Samus heard a scream and jumped up, and she bumped her head on something.. it was the top of the bunk bed.. She touched her head and said, "Ouch!" She turned her head and she saw that someone was next to her...

The person that was sleeping next to her was Nana..., but Samus didn't know because it was dark so she poked the figure a couple of times and Nana responded by asking, "What's wrong Peach?" while yawning but she was half awake.

Samus thought, "WHAT? Did she just say Peach?"

The bounty hunter decided to check why she was in the Nana and Popo's room and why Nana had said, "Peach", so she immediatly ran to the girl's bathroom. She went inside of the bathroom...

Inside the bathroom she saw her body sprawled on the floor she thought, "WAIT why is my body here?, WHO's body am I in?" She looked in the mirror and in the reflection was Princess Peach's face.. She yelped, "WOAH!" and she jumped back.

She thought, "Wait.. If I'm in Peach's body.. Then Peach is in mine?" She stared at her body again and decided to take Peach to the infirmary.. She carried Peach and walked slowly to the infirmary, hoping that she would be able to get back inside of her own body soon..

Samus finally made it to the infirmary and carefully put her onto the bed.. Princess Daisy, a nurse that worked at the mansion asked, "Peach? Why are you here?" Samus replied, "I'm not Peach it's me Samus!" Daisy asked, "Samus?" looking at her curiously.

Samus said, "Yes it's me SAMUS!" Daisy looked over to see who was laying down on the bed, it was Samus's body but it was who was inside. "Well then 'Samus' why are you here?" Daisy asked again. Samus said, "I'm here because.." she paused, not knowing what to say next. Daisy asked, "BECAUSE?"

Samus thought, "Grr what do I say?" "That Peach and I switched bodies?" She then thought, "Forget it I'll just say it!"

Samus said quickly, "Because.. Peach and I somehow switched bodies, and earlier, I guess she got surprised seeing that my face was the reflection in the mirror after she washed her face?"

Daisy nodded saying, "Okay.." she also added, "Peach is just shocked so I guess she's going to wake up in about two to three hours.."

Samus said, "Okay.." The bounty hunter thought, "HOW did we switch bodies?" She then knocked out while sitting on a chair facing the bed..

**About two hours later..**

It was 10 AM, outside of the infirmary with the others the children asked Zelda, "Where's Princess Peach?" Zelda replied asking, "Hmm I don't know why don't you guys search for her while I'm cooking breakfast for everyone?" she smiled. "Ok.." Toon Link said. Ness ordered, "Come on you guys let's go look for Peach!

They run through the hallways of the mansion..

**With the kiddies**

"Nana and Popo you two look in the garden for her, while Toon Link, Lucas and I look at the other places" explained Ness. Popo says, "Okay, Let's go Nana!" They run off in another direction going to the garden.

Lucas asked, "Where are we going to search Ness?" Ness says, "I don't know let's just look at random places where we would think she would be.." Toon Link said, "Well then.. Let's go!"

They sprint to the random places they would be able to search..

**With Nana and Popo**

The twins finally made it to the garden in about 5 minutes due to their running.. Nana thought, "Hmm Where would she be?" she looked around and saw that there was no sign of the princess that she would have been in the garden, so the two gave up and went to search in other places..

**With Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas**

The three kids got tired after sprinting, that they were out of breath.. Ness thought, "Maybe Princess Peach is in the infirmary because she likes to visit Princess Daisy?"

Ness says, "Hey you guys.. Let's go to the infirmary, maybe she's there.." Toon Link shrugged as he opened the door to the infirmary and they walked inside..

Inside they saw Princess Daisy, and she looked confused to see them so she asked, "What are you three doing here?" Lucas replied, "We're here because we're looking for Princess Peach.." Daisy said, "Ah she's over there but don't wake her up.." she pointed to where Peach was. Daisy walked back to her desk to do some paperwork.

All three of them nod and they silently walk towards where Daisy pointed to, there they saw Samus's body on a bed and Princess Peach silently sleeping on a chair slightly slouching. Toon Link walked towards the pink wearing princess's body and shook her but not that rough and he whispered, "Princess.."

After a few shakes Samus opened her eyes and looked annoyed and she coldly asked, "What do you want?" Lucas said, "Princess.. Princess Zelda is looking for you.." "I'll be out in a few minutes.. I'll met you three at the kitchen.." Samus says.

The three children quickly run outside, to go to the kitchen and see Zelda, and tell her that 'Princess Peach' was coming.

Samus decided to wake up Princess Peach to ask her how thh were able to switch bodies.., so she shook her..

After three violent shakes Peach finally woke up saying, "Huh?" She sat up. Samus said, "Peach.." Peach looked at Samus and asked, "Why am I not in my body?" Samus replied, "I don't know.." Peach asked, "Did we switch bodies Samus?"

"I guess so.." Samus replied.. "Come on we have to get to the kitchen.." Samus says. "Okay.." Peach quietly said.

Peach jumped out of bed and they both sneak out of the infirmary. They quickly run towards the kitchen..

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Well.. Here's Chapter 2 of 6!

I hope you liked it!

Also I'm sorry if you got confused with the constant switching.. Ehehehehehe *scratches back of head* ^~^"

I'm so bad at writing! GOMENASAI~

-Z


	3. Awkward Breakfast and DNA?

**I like using this face **o3o

**Author's Note: **Yay I've planned every chapter out, now all I have to do is write them out! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Super Smash Bros and I never will!

* * *

Peach and Samus made it to the kitchen at about 10:08, and they were breathless from all of the running.

Zelda said, "Ah there you two are.." she then asked, "Peach can you help me cook breakfast?" Peach was about to say, "Sure." but she wasn't in her body, so Samus said, "Ok.." Samus carefully walked to the stove, to cook bacon and eggs.

Zelda pulled out a pan from the cabinet and handed it to her. Samus said, "Thanks." Zelda said, "Your Welcome.." Samus put the pan onto the stove, and Peach in Samus's body handed her the olive oil so that the eggs and bacon would be able to cook.

Samus poured some of the oil on the pan, Peach said, "Turn on the stove and wait a for awhile.." Samus nodded and turned on the stove.

After 1 minute the pan was already heated up, and Peach handed Samus a few eggs so that Samus can fry them.. So Samus tried to crack one of the eggs, but the egg cracked, and once it cracked, the egg yok just spilled onto the floor. Samus tried another time to crack an egg, she hit it lightly on the table and it had a little crack.

Peach told her, "You pinch it so that the shell can get separated, then just put it on the pan." Samus did what she was told, so she pinched the shell and she pulled them apart, and out came the egg yok an she put it onto the pan.

The egg then started to fry. The egg then started to pop a bit, it popped on Samus like three times, Samus looked frustrated from all of the popping but she didn't give up.

Peach said, "I think it's time to flip it.." Samus thought, "Flip it.." Peach gave her a spatula. Samus dug the spatula under the frying egg and tried to flip it, but it popped so she stopped.. She decided to give it another try so she lifted the egg that was on the spatula and turned it, and it landed back onto the pan.

"Yes!" Samus cheered, pumping her fist into the air. She then finished the egg by putting salt on it and carefully putting it onto a plate. Peach then said, "Good job.."

Peach said, "You rest, I'll cook the rest.." Samus sat down on a chair to wait for breakfast to be ready. Peach took out a couple of eggs and cracked two with one hand and she tossed them onto the pan. She also brought out strips of bacon from the fridge, and put them on the pan. In a few minutes she was finished with about 6 eggs and 5 peices of bacon.

Samus thought, "Wow.." Zelda was finished toasting waffles for the kids, so she went outside to deliver the food to the dining room table.

While Peach was cooking Marth and Ike walked in and Marth said, "Hey you two.."

Peach, in Samus's body smiled an said, "Hey!" Samus in Peach's body, with no enthusiasm said, "Hi.."

Marth whispered to Ike, "D-did Samus just smile?" Marth had a shocked look on his face when he noticed that 'Samus' actually smiled for once. Ike whispered back, "I guess so.."

Samus coldly asked, "Why are you two here anyways?" Marth said, "Well.. we're he because, we were going to ask when breakfast is going to be ready.." Samus said, "The food'll be ready when it's outside!"

Marth and Ike said, "Ok." They then ran outside, Ike asked, "Since when was Peach so cold?" Marth replied, "Maybe she's in a bad mood?" Both of the swordsman shrugged, and walked to the dining room table then they sat down.

Marth thought, "Why was Samus cooking?"

Peach said, "Breakfast is ready!" She and Samus then carry the plates of food and they make it to the dining room.

In the dining room, everyone was already seated, waiting for the rest of the food to come. Peach and Samus sat down next to each other as teu set the plates of food down.

Pit asked, "Hey Peach., can you pass the bacon please?" Samus scoffed, "Why don't you ask someone else?" Pit sadly said, "Okay.." he then asked Samus, "Can you please pass the bacon Samus?" Peach smiled and said, "Sure sweetie.." She then passed the bacon to the starving little angel boy.

The others thought, "Why is Peach so cold, and DID Samus just smile and say sweetie?"

No one else dared to say anything to 'Peach', since she looked like she was annoyed by people who asked her to pass things around, instead they asked 'Samus'.

**Time skip, thirty minutes later..**

Everyone was finished with their breakfast, so they went to train.. In the training room..

Samus and Peach decided to visit Master Hand and ask him how they would be able to get their bodies switched back..

So they made it to his office in about 6 minutes because it was a bit far from the dining room, Samus knocked on the door of his room, then they heard him say, "Come in.."

Samus turns the door knob and both of the girls walk in..

Master Hand hovering in front of the door, he asks, "Ah Samus, Peach, how can I help you?"

Peach and Samus scream out, "Master Hand! We need your help! We switched bodies, but we don't know how to switch back, we don't even know how we switched in the first place!"

Master Hand asks, "You switched bodies? When did that happen?" Samus answered, "It just happened today!" Master Hand went over to the intercom and spoke, "Princess Daisy, can you come over to my office?"

After 5 minutes Nurse Daisy arrived at Master Hand's office she walked inside and asks, "Yes Master Hand?" Master Hand said, "I need you to get Peach's and Samus's DNA's scanned." Daisy nodded and said, "Okay.." She pulled out a needle and took a dose of both of the girls's blood andewalked back to her office..

In about 10 minutes Daisy came back with a paper and gave it to Master Hand..

Master Hand read it and said, "You two are not going to believe this, but I think I know who switched your bodies." Peach asked, "Who?"

Master Hand replied, "It's someone that wields the power of the Triforce.."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Chapter 3 of 6 is Finished

I hope you liked it ^-^

Now to play some Toy Story 3 on the Xbox360!

Bye!

-Z


	4. The Search! And Awkwardness!

**I like using this face **o3o

(You may notice that I DaZeLinker, put this on every beginning chapters of my stories)

**Author's Note: **I have decided to quit the contest a few weeks ago, because I decided to take a break for a few days after my story was deleted.., but now here I am updating this story to get it over with! Here it goes with the Disclaimer!, Also I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry this story was ment for GSG's and LLB's Body Switching contest, but i quit the contest.. I Do Not own the Super Smash Bros. and the named characters in this fic, Nintendo does, give him the credit :) I came up with the plotty plot though!

**Notes:**

_(_My side comments)

_Character's thoughts_

**(=´∀｀)My EPIC Line Breaker!(´∀｀=)**

**Also, remember that Samus and Peach switched bodies, I will not be reminding you while the story goes.. SORRY!**

* * *

**P**each thought, "_A wielder of the Triforce?_"

Samus spoke up, "The Triforce trio, as in Ganondorf, Link and Zelda?" Master Hand answered, "Yes, in the DNA test we found traces of power from the Triforce." Peach acknowledged, "So.. All we have to do is ask them if they switched us right?"

Samus nodded. The princess thanked Master Hand and the two walked out of the office. Samus suggested, "Well, we should look for Ganondorf first since he does a lot of diabolical things.." Peach agreed, "Well then, let's get going!"

The two speed walk towards the living room but, Samus accidentally trips on the heels she was wearing. Samus cursed under her breath as she picks herself up. She complains, "DAMN these heels!" Samus wanted to break them for making her fall, but she decided against it since it was Peach's after all..

Peach asked, "Hey.. Are you okay?" Peach reaches her hand towards Samus. Samus then grabs onto Peach's (Samus's) hand and she gets pulled back onto her feet. Samus says, "Thanks.."

The two quietly walk to the living room silently..

**(=´∀｀)Living Room!(´∀｀=)**

In the living room most of the smashers were watching a movie, a movie called Rush Hour 3. So far they were all into the movie, everyone was laughing their heads off after seeing a few funny scenes in the movie.

Samus and Peach walked in a few minutes later, they saw that everyone was laughing. Samus quietly walked towards the Koopa King, she poked him Bowser turned to face her. She then asked, "Bowser, Do you know where Ganondorf is?"

Bowser snorted and said, "Hmph of course I do, he's in our room.." Samus thanked the big mutated turtle and raced back to Peach.

Samus made it back to Peach in a few seconds, she then explained, "Well, Ganondorf is in his room.." Peach nodded.

The two run in the direction to where Ganondorf's and Bowser's room was..

**(=´∀｀)Outside of Ganondorf's room.(´∀｀=)**

The two make it outside of the room in about 2 minutes.. Samus held out her hand and banged it on the door showing that she wasn't afraid.

After knocking on the door it opened with a creak. Then, the two girls walked inside..

**(=´∀｀)Inside of Ganondorf's room.(´∀｀=)**

Inside of the room was a dim light, there they saw Ganondorf the Gerudo King sitting on a chair, he stared at the two walking in, he then interrogates, "Why are tou two here?."

Samus growls, "You know why were here!" Ganondorf says, "Woah there Peach, I don't know what your talking about!" holding up his hands defensively. Peach asks, "You mean you didn't switch our bodies?"

Ganondorf widens his eyes and yells, "THAT is preposterous! Why would I have anything to do with you two!" Samus thought, "_What? I really thought it was him.." _Samus clears her throat and says, "Well then, Let's go then Peach.." Peach nodded and the two walked out the room and shut the door.

Ganondorf thought, "_What was that about.?"_

**(=´∀｀)Outside in the hallway.(´∀｀=)**

Samus says, "Well.. He was right with that one.., well let's go on to Link." The two silently walk back to the living room.

**(=´∀｀)Back in the Living room.(´∀｀=)**

The movie was still going on by the time they came back to the living room, but it was near the ending when it was showing a setting of the Eiffel Tower.

They saw Link on the couch watching the movie. The two then whisper, "LINK!" calling for him to hear them. After a few calls he finally heard them with his Hylian ears, he then stood up and walked to them.

Link was with them after quietly walking. He asked, "Do you two need something?" Peach said sweetly, "Yes.. We need to ask you something.." Link complied, "Sure go ahead and ask.." Samus asked, "Well we were wondering.. If you were the one that switched our bodies?"

Link asked, "Switch your bodies?", "There's no way I'd be able to do that!" Samus says, "Well okay then.." the two then walk away. Link had a confused look on his face.

Both Samus and Peach said, "WELL, It has to be Zelda!"

**TBC (To Be CONTINUED)**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I'm almost done with this story just two chapters away!**

**Please review! I'll see you guys on Sunday!**

**-Z**


	5. Finding Out, Intense TrainingNMatchUps?

**I like using this face **o3o

**Author's Note: **Okay, I made another chapter.. Then after this one is just one more! :) Then after this is finished, I'll work on my other two fanfics, and while in the middle of both of them I'll make another fanfic on which you guys can vote on my profile, JUST read the summaries and pick the two that you like and I'll get started on writing it ASAP! :) -Z

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the game- Super Smash Bros., or it's characters they both belong to Nintendo! I do own the plot though..

**Notes:**

(My comments)

_Character's Thoughts_

**(=´∀｀)My AWESOME Line Breaker!(´∀｀=)**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

**(=´∀｀)In the Living Room(´∀｀=)**

**A**fter noticing that the last culprit was Zelda, the two ran in the direction of the that they shared.

**(=´∀｀)Inside Zelda, Peach and Samus's Room(´∀｀=)**

Zelda was on her chair silently reading her book, UNTIL. Peach and Samus had barged into the room. The Hylian princess looked up to see both of her friends panting and sweaty.

She greeted, "Hello you two.." she smiled sweetly. Samus yelled, "Cut the crap Zelda!, You know why were here!" Zelda acknowledged, "Ah, It's seems that both of you have found out.." Peach pleaded, "Zelda!, Please switch us back!"

Zelda complied, "Well., I'll switch you two back if you both make up, AND if you win a two on two brawl which is tommorow.." Samus complained, "What you have to be kidding me!" Zelda sighed, "Well then.." Zelda started to go back to reading.

Peach said, "FINE!, We'll do that two on two brawl!" Zelda laid down her book and spoke, "Okay well, you two better get training!, the match-ups will be posted on the bulletin board by 6 PM."

The wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom went back to her book as the two girls walked outside of the room. Samus growled, "Grr I can't believe her!, HOW in the world does she expect us to fight like this!"

Samus continued to rant while they were walking to the training room to train for tommorows brawl.

**(=´∀｀)The Training Room(´∀｀=)**

The two made it to the training room in 5 minutes after walking. Inside of the training room they so training dummies and Sand Bags that they would be able to hit around. The two girls walked forward to a training dummy.

Samus asked, "So.. How do we do this?" Peach suggested, "We can take turns on learning each others moves.." Samus agreed, "Okay, I'll go first." Samus stepped up to the dummy and searched around her for where her weapons would be. Confused Samus asked, "Um.. Peach, Exactly WHERE do you pull out your weapons from?"

Peach whispered something to her and Samus nodded. Samus thought about a frying pan and she pulled it out of nowhere. She then swung the pan and it connected to the dummy and it broke. Samus cheered, "YES!" pumping her fist into the air.

Peach said, "Good Job." clapping her hands, then it was the princess's turn. Peach pulled out Samus's shockwhip and asked, "So, How do I use this?" Samus silently said, "Well you can just swing it at the target and it gets whipped.."

Peach swung the whip at the dummy and it looked like it was getting electrified, turning into piles of ashes. Peach wide-eyed said, "Woah!"

It was Samus's turn yet again and asked, "What attack should I learn next?" Peach suggested, "Maybe my attack where I say 'Ha Cha' and use my bum to attack?" Samus nodded. Samus then thought of how to do it, in a few seconds she said, "Ha Cha!" she used her bum attack and hit the dummy, but after it was hit it looked like it only got a few scratches.

Samus complained, "Aw Man!" Peach says, "It's okay Samus, Remember Practice makes perfect!" Samus grumbled, "Yeah Yeah.."

The Bounty Hunter in the princess's body then tried again, she said, "Ha Cha!" she used the same attack and she hit the dummy, which caused it to break into pieces.

It was Peach'a turn and she thought of what she was going to do next, the princess in the bounty hunter's body ran back to their room. Samus thought, "_What is she_ doing?"

**(=´∀｀)Back Inside the room..(´∀｀=)**

Zelda was still reading her book, and Peach quickly ran inside.

Zelda said, "Oh, hi Peach." Peach greeted her fellow princess, she then walked to Samus's closet and she pulled out the power suit, and she started to put it on. After a few minutes of trying to put the suit on she waved bye to the princess and she sprinted out of the room.

**(=´∀｀)The Training Room(´∀｀=)**

Samus thought, "_What's taking her so long?_" Just then Samus heard stomping of metal on the floor. She saw Peach walking inside of the room with her power suit on. Samus said, "Oh that's what you were doing.."

Peach said, "Yup!" She walked up to the dummy. She asked, "So how am I going to blast this dummy?" Samus explained, "Well, do you see a whitish button in there?" Peach looked around her in the suit.., she then spotted the button and pressed it, it then sent a blast and it hit the dummy.

Peach yelped in surprise seeing that she would be able to that.

The two then continued to learn more moves from eachother until it was about 5:50 PM.

After the training the two were panting taking in big breathes. Peach saw the time inside of the suit and it was exactly 5:50 PM. Peach said, "Hey Samus, It's 5:50 now we should head back to the living room to see who we're going against.." Samus replied, "Well okay then.."

The two silently walk back heading towards the living room.

**(=´∀｀)Living Room(´∀｀=)**

They made it to the living room at 6 PM sharp to see that most of the brawlers were already up to the bulletin board looking up to see the matches for tommorow.

Peach and Samus then walked up to the bulletin board but it was crowded, Samus yelled, "Move out of the way!" The smashers stared at her in surprise noticing that Peach would never say 'MOVE out of the way.'

Peach corrected her and said, "I-i think what shes trying to say is that she wants to see the board please. Peach smiled sweetly.

The smashers at the bulletin board gasped as this was the first time they ever saw 'Samus' smile. They then moved out of the way mumbling, "Omigosh did you see that? Samus actually smiled!" and "Did Samus just smile?"

They then walked up close to the board and they saw the match-ups:

**(=´∀｀)The Match-ups List(´∀｀=)**

**Three match-ups tommorow!**

**• Pit versus Ganondorf**

**• Yoshi versus Toon Link**

**• Peach and Samus versus Sonic and Bowser**

**Rules:**

**1 stock match**

**Items on High**

**Last one(s) standing- WIN**

**(=´∀｀)Back to Samus and Peach(´∀｀=)**

Samus gloated, "Well, I've won against both of them so this going to be a piece of cake!"

It was time for dinner and everyone ate.

**(=´∀｀)Time-skip: 3 hours (9PM) Samus, Peach and Zelda's Room(´∀｀=)**

Everyone had said 'Good night' to each other and it was quiet in the mansion.

After a few minutes everyone had drifted off into peaceful slumber.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, here's chapter 5 of 6**

**I'll be posting the next chapter up either later tomorrow or Monday!**

**Also, please don't forget to vote on my pole on which story you would want ke to write next!**

**I'll be waiting!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Z**


	6. Win and Crappy Ending!

**I like using this face **o3o

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's the last chapter of, The Cold Princess and The Sweest Bounty Hunter? Y'know Blah Blah Blah, I hope you like it..

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters.. They belong to my favorite company/person, Nintendo! I only own the plot of this fic..

**Notes:**

(My side comments)

_Character's thoughts_

**(=´∀｀****)Line Breaker(´∀｀****=)**

**Enjoy..~**

* * *

**(=´∀｀)Smash Mansion: Brawls****(´∀｀=)**

"**A**nd the winner is.. Toon Link!" the announcer said. With that, Toon Link waved his Wind Waker making a sound..

Then Toon Link and Yoshi came back to the living room to see the others clapping.. Ganondorf the Gerudo was grumbling with his defeat; he had lost to Pit the Angel..

On the intercom the announcer called, "Peach, Samus, Bowser and Sonic!; it's time for your two-on-two brawl!" The four hopped onto their feet and they walked to the waiting room.. Well, Sonic ran leaving Bowser by himself..

They made it into the waiting rooms, the red side on one side, and the blue, on the other. The two girls, Peach and Samus were on the red and Bowser and Sonic were on the blue..

Peach turned to Samus and said, "Well then, this is it!" Samus nods and says, "Hopefully we'll win and switch our bodies back.., I really miss being in my body.."

Just then, all four of them were teleported onto a stage, and it was: The Pokémon Stadium..

**(=´∀｀)Pokémon Stadium(´∀｀=)**

"3, 2, 1! Begin!" A voice commanded. Samus started to sprint towards Bowser, she thought of Peach's frying pan; she then pulled it out and she strikes the big turtle pushing him back a bit..

His damage was now up to 8%, Sonic spun at Peach attacking her and her damage was 9%. Peach pulled out Samus's shock whip and hit Bowser, electrocuting him, his damage was now up to 15%.

Now, both Samus and Peach were aiming at Bowser hitting him, until his damge was up to 50%. Bowser yelled, "Hey you stupid hedgehog! I need some help here!" Sonic 'hmphed' and he helped the turtle out by hitting Peach and seperating her from Samus..

Peach's percentage was 15% after getting hit by Sonic..

Then, a smash ball appeared and hovered over all four of them..

Sonic decided to act fast so he jumped up, into the air giving the smash ball a few kicks and punches, but it wouldn't budge.. Peach decided to try too, she kicked it once and she got it.

She used Samus's final smash, she was next to Sonic and Bowser; Bowser got his damage up to 80% and he flew to the side of te Pokémon Stadium.. But he stopped himself from flying to the death-zone by using his shell..

Sonic, had his percentage up to 30%. A pokéball appeared on the stage., Samus grabbed it before Bowser managed to get it; she threw it up into the air and out came..

A Groudon.. It roared and it stomped across the stage, hitting Bowser as Sonic knocking them into the death-zone..

With final yells of pain the match was over.

"And the winner is.. Red Team!"

All four of them teleported back to the waiting room..

**(=´∀｀)Living Room(´∀｀=)**

The four of them walked out back to living room to see cheering and clapping and calls of, "Good Job!"

Samus and Peach cheered being happy that they've won a match.. They both saw Zelda walking back to the room that they shared, so they decided to follow her..

**(=´∀｀)Peach, Samus and Zelda's room(´∀｀=)**

Zelda was in their room waiting for Samus and Peach..

The two silently walked inside and Zelda congratulated them, "Well good job you two.."

Samus demanded, "Come on Zelda switch us back now!" Zelda then whispers more words like a prayer and there was a bright flash..

Then, Samus stared at herself and she cheered, "Yes!" she turned her attention to Peach an she saw her smiling.. Samus thought, "_I guess I should apologize to her now.."_ She spoke up and said, "Hey Peach?"

Peach asked, "Yes?" Samus admitted, "I-I'm sorry for breaking your things.." Peach apologized, "And I'm sorry for shrinking your Zero-suit.." Samus then pulls out her hand and Peach shakes it..

Zelda asks, "Do you two want to go to the mall so that we can replace your things?" Peach and Samus nod..

And the three smashers were out of their room in a few seconds...

**The End!~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know what your thinking.. "It's too short" and "Such a crappy ending" Well, I'm sorry! It's just that I wanted to get this story over with! **

**I hope you liked it.. **

**-Z**


End file.
